Complejo de gato
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Continuación de "No un gato"* El plan no sale como Adrien esperaba. Alya ha entendido las señales, pero al parecer Marinette no quiere verlas ¡y ahora Chat la odia! ¡¿Pero qué a pasado!


**¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo andan?**

 **Bueno, había gente que quería continuación de mi OS "No un gato".**

 **Pues en fin, ¡Aquí está! :3**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **— COMPLEJO DE GATO —**

 ** _Aseo Felino_**

* * *

Adrien se llevo los brazos a su estomago a la vez que se doblaba un poco. Ugh. Definitivamente, haber devorado ese pan casi sin masticarlo había sido una malísima idea. Pero casi no tenía tiempo de comerlo antes de que las clases terminaran y el maldito de Plagg no se prestaba para despilfarrar una minima (una minimisima) parte de su queso en manchar su cara.

— ¿Cómo luzco? —le preguntó al kwami estando solos en el lavabo.

Las mejillas del joven estaban un poco manchadas de harina.

—Como un idiota desesperado —respondio cruelmente Plagg mientras comía un trozo de Camembert. Ese que no había dejado que su portador usase de "maquillaje"—. Pero todos mis portadores anteriores eran así, por lo que no me sorprende.

— Ja, ja, ja —Adrien rió sarcásticamente. Pero en el fondo no podía negar que el kwami tenía su parte de razón.

En eso suena el timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada escolar.

— ¡Oh, no! —agarró a Plagg y salió corriendo.

Flash Cat mostró gratamente sus habilidades cuando en 4 segundos, casi 5, estaba de nuevo en la clase. Para su suerte, ella seguía ahí.

— ¡Espera, Marinette! —exclamó nada más entrar.

Cosa que no solo sorprendió a la nombrada, si no también a Alya y Nino.

Adrien pasó olímpicamente de sus miradas y se dirigió a su mochila, de donde sacó la libreta de cálculo de la peliazul. Se la tendió a su legítima dueña.

— Gracias de nuevo por prestarmela.

Lejos de reaccionar, Marinette estaba muy enfrascada mirando la cara del rubio, o más bien lo que había en ella.

Abrió la boca casi boqueando y sonrojándose rápidamente. ¡No sabía como decírselo!

— Viejo, tienes harina por toda la cara —Nino habló por ella.

Marinette hizo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar un suspiró aliviado, Nino la había salvado.

Adrien, por su parte, estaba reprimiéndose de no mirar a su amigo con cara asesina. ¡Se suponía que era ella la que tenía que decirlo! ¡¿Para qué demonios se había expuesto a un futuro dolor de estomago?!

En fin, todavía no estaba todo perdido.

— Oh, ¿en serio? —fingió no tener idea de ello. Dejo la libreta en el sitió de Marinette, quién no tardó en cogerla, bastante nerviosa.

Lo más sorprendente fue cuando se llevó una mano a la cara para quitarse la harina de las mejillas. Distraídamente le había dado forma de garrita y comenzó pasarla de arriba a abajo por toda su cara, tal y como un gato haría para asearse, fingiendo no darse cuenta del espectáculo que le estaba dando a sus compañeros.

— Gracias por decírmelo, Nino —agradeció con una sonrisa.

Los tres le miraban con ojos como platos.

— ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado, tío? —preguntó el chico moreno.

— Sí, ni que tuvieras complejo de gato —continuó Alya.

Marinette seguía muda de la impresión.

El rubio parpadeo varías veces, finjiendo no entender.

— ¿Por qué decís eso?

La joven medio chinesa encontró un mínimo de valor en si misma para tomar la palabra.

— E-estabas haciendo es-esto —tartamudeo imitando los movimientos felinos del chico—. N-no me malintérpretes, fue... lindo... ¡Dije lindo! Bueno, ¡no! —se sonrojó fuertemente— Tal vez un poco, pe-pero lindo no es la palabra. En realidad f-fue muy raro ¡NO! Claro que no fue raro —empezó a reír como idiota— ¿Por qué habré dicho que fue raro? Ja Ja Ja Ja.

Adrien se sintió un poco decaído. ¿No funcionó?

Nino y Alya hicierón un facepalm por el espectáculo de la peliazul. Marinette, sintiéndose ya lo suficientemente avergonzada, ocultó su cara roja como un tomate en el hombro de su amiga, mientras temblaba.

— Tío, Alya tiene razón. Solo te faltaba decir "Miau" para un complejo de gato total —dijo Nino burlonamente.

¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido maullar?! Era obvio.

— ¿De verdad hice eso? —preguntó avergonzado mientras se sobaba la nuca. No podía rendirse ahora. Necesitaba otra oportunidad para llamar la atención de Marinette— Pues la verdad no sois los primeros que me lo decís. Ni que Chat Noir me hubiera mordido y estuviera convirtiéndome en un Copy Cat.

Se acabó. Código rojo. ¡Avorten la misión! ¡AVORTENLA, MALDITA SEA! ¿CÓMO se le había ocurrido decir eso? Fue un producto de la desesperación.

Marinette se había quedado tiesa como tabla al escuchar "Chat Noir" y había mirado al rubio de reojo, sin saber como reaccionar, todavía pegada a Alya, quién miraba a Adrien profundamente con cara de sospecha.

Nino simplemente paso de ello, golpeó ligeramente el hombro de su amigo.

— Viejo, tanto trabajo te está fastidiando el cerebro. Necesitas un descanso. Urgente.

— Tal vez tengas razón —y con eso se dejó arrastrar por su mejor amigo—. Adiós chicas.

Y desaparecieron por la puerta.

Marinette, todavía temblando, se separó de su amiga.

— ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —preguntó Alya.

— Ayer le presté la libreta por...

— ¡No eso! —la interrumpió— Yo digo lo del aseo felino.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la heroína de París. Su cerebro iba a mil por hora. No podía evitar comparar lo ocurrido ahora con sus pensamientos de ayer.

"Adrien es humano. No es un gato, no es un gato. ¡NO ES UN GATO!"

— ¡Lo siento Alya, me marcho ya! —exclamó de repente— ¡Adios!

— ¡Eh! —chilló la futura periodista— ¡No me dejes sola en el instituto...! ¡Y te dejas la mochila! —comenzó a correr a la salida. No había rastros de Marinette— ¡Pero espera! Hay que ver como corre... En fin, iré a su casa a darle la mochila.

Dejo la mencionada mochila rosa en el suelo mientras sacaba su móvil. Buscó entre todas las fotos hasta que dio con las fotos de Adrien dibujadas para que pareciera que el chico era el felino héroe de París.

— Lo dejé pasar porque pensé que era estúpido —se susurróa si misma mirando fijamente la foto—. Pero ya es demasiada coincidencia...

* * *

Nada más entrar a la habitación, Plagg salió a la luz de su escondite, casi llorando de la risa.

— Fuiste mordido por Chat Noir y ahora eres un Copy Cat. ¡Pobrecito hombre gato Adrien! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

— Cierra la boca —suspiró el chico derrotado, se lanzó de cabeza a la cama.

Plagg pasó de las tres palabras mencionadas.

— ¿En serio no había nada más estúpido que decir? —siguió pinchando.

— ¡Qué te calles! —le lanzó una almohada.

Fue ahí cuando notó que su portador estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

— No puedo pensar buenos chistes si no tengo la máscara —se quejó quedando boca arriba—. Pensará que soy idiota.

— Todo París piensa que Chat es idiota —le recordó como si no fuera nada que hiriera el orgullo—. A lo mejor hasta tienes suerte y te descubre con eso.

Adrien apretó los dientes. Sus años siendo quien era le habían enseñado a aguantar la sonrisa cortés hasta delante del mayor cabrón del universo. ¡Pero Plagg realmente le pinzaba los nervios y seguía y seguía y seguía! ¿Qué no se cansaba de amargarle?

— Todavía no he terminado, gato —habló—. Aun no me rindo...

Le descubriría tan seguro como que Plagg era un grano en el culo con forma de gato que cobró vida.

* * *

 **¡Adrien es un Werecat! xD**

 **Estuve pensando excusas estúpidas para el comportamiento gatuno de Adrien y en cuanto pensé eso fue en plan. "¡Esto! ¡Esto TIENE que decirlo!" XD**

 **Espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Nos vemos~!**


End file.
